


【授權翻譯】Viva Las Vegas

by chicrenee



Series: 【授權翻譯】Impressions [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicrenee/pseuds/chicrenee
Summary: Arthur跟Merlin兩人顯然已經酩酊大醉。通常Geoffrey會拒絕這樣的人們，因為結婚是嚴肅的事。而且他可是專業的–既使打扮成貓王的樣子。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Viva Las Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757909) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geoffrey Monmouth一直過著極度無聊又不值一提的生活，直到某天，十八年前，他和一些朋友去度假…好吧，其實只有一個。

事實上，這個人與其說是熟識，倒不如說只是順便認識的。他們有時候會同坐在辦公室餐廳的位子，並且有時會跟對方點頭打個招呼。這個人已經坐在Geoffrey的老位子上並且讀著員工專訊。在專訊的背面用紅筆顯目的圈著一則兩人同行拉斯維加斯之旅的折扣活動。

Geoffrey從沒去過拉斯維加斯。那裡聽起總是星光熠熠跟令人興奮，這一點也吸引不了 _他_ 。  
但最近他才剛被男朋友甩了，原因是他太無聊，一點也不有趣還有完全不吸引人。  
所以 Geoffrey 著了魔似的報名了這趟旅程。  
而這也是一個改變他人生的轉捩點。

那時賭城正舉辦著貓王活動大會。不知為何，Geoffrey被說服嘗試參加卡拉ok活動，他被自己的完美表現鼓舞，而決定參加最佳貓王大賽。  
雖然只能在衣服出租店臨時借一件戲服，但根本不影響結果，因為他天生就有副好歌喉。  
最後他得到在其中一間俱樂部駐唱的機會，接著又被其中一間小教堂延攬過去。

Geoffrey再也沒回到他原本的工作。前18年他過得相當精彩。他愛唱歌，也愛聚光燈打在他身上的感覺…他更愛他那套鑲滿寶石的連身長褲及黑色假髮。還有享受每一場他主持的婚禮。Geoffrey只希望Gaius可以看到現在的他，看看現在他們之間到底是誰比較無聊跟無趣。Gaius會有一件鑲著寶石的白連身褲嗎?當然不可能!而且，Gaius的歌聲糟透了。

Geoffrey反覆思考著他是否為了英倫貓王大賽飛回家，然後寄一封匿名的邀請信給Gaius，這樣就可以讓Gaius看看自己到底錯過了什麼。這時George衝進了小教堂裡。

George是Geoffrey最喜愛的Camelot飯店員工。George熱愛他的工作，而且總是精心籌畫每一場婚禮和喜宴。他讓Geoffrey想起了年輕的自己–那個還沒有蛻變成更好的自己。George就像他的養子一樣，可惜的是，George不會唱歌，所以也沒辦法承接他的衣缽。這讓Geoffrey很難過，因此只要是George負責的婚禮，Geoffrey都會盡120%的力氣去做到比好還要更好。

 “殿下!”

從他第一次被介紹給George認識開始，George 就是這樣稱呼Geoffrey，宛若他是個國王一般。雖然Geoffrey一直試著跟他解釋他不是真的國王，不過這印象似乎已經深刻在George的腦海裡。

 “George,” Geoffrey盡可能的拉長音，這是他家鄉漢普郡的特色。“怎麼啦?”

 “緊急婚禮!因為訂房造成的重大錯誤!，現在新婚蜜月套房裡住著的一對客人，但是 _ **他們還沒結婚**_ 。我已經幫他們預約好今晚9點的小教堂了，不過還需要有人幫忙主持整個儀式。我知道你10點半在Palace有一場活動了，但可以拜託你嗎…就這一次。”

 “他們不能明天再結婚嗎?我11點15分有空檔”

 “這樣他們就得住在新婚套房一晚!”George大聲抱怨，“沒有結婚的伴侶是不能住那裡的。要是醜聞傳開的話，我會因此被開除的。”

Geoffrey可以想見後果。  
“ 9點半時幫我租一台禮車，”他最後同意地說。“是因為你才答應的。”

George樂不可支的對他笑著。“謝謝!這是他們的資料。”他塞了一些書面資料給Geoffrey。“我會給他們足夠的時間準備。”

之後George離開，匆忙的去幫某人做退房的動作。Geoffrey瞥了一眼那些資料。Arthur Pendragon對他來說是全然陌生，但Merlin Emrys聽起來很熟悉。  
他這輩子只遇過一個Merlin，那個人是Gaius煩人的外甥。如果Geoffrey沒有記錯，他的姓氏就是Emrys。已經過了18年了，所以Merlin現在大概20幾歲出頭。

不可能會有第二個人取這樣可笑的名字了。他最愛的舅舅必然會出席的。

Geoffrey開始打亮他最耀眼的連身長褲。他會讓Gaius知道誰才是無聊的那個人…

\---

Arthur很享受他下午的休假。Merlin逼著他待在房間用大得要命的電視看了一部蠢萌的喜劇片，喝了許多香檳，以及善用客房服務吃了所有他們喜歡的食物。這比工作好太多了。再加上他跟Merlin一起懶洋洋地躺在這張大床上。Merlin既沒有跟Gwaine交往，又樂於跟Arthur共用一個房間。誠然這是因為另一個選擇是那個可怕的攝影師Cenred，但是Arthur決定忽略這個部分。

 “我們需要更多的香檳，”當Arthur將所剩不多的第三瓶香檳倒入Merlin杯中時嘟囔著。“你是我助理，你應該要幫我的，”他跋扈地說，“多訂幾瓶。”

 “我要加薪。”Merlin抱怨著。“這瓶幾乎都是你喝的。”

這說法有失公允，因為Arthur確定他大部分都把酒倒給了Merlin。他好像把酒當作可口可樂還什麼一樣地豪飲。不過，Merlin仍是值得加薪的，為了補償Morgana在這趟旅程中給他造成的麻煩。

 “好啊。”

Merlin揚起眉，接著快速的瀏覽了menu便又訂了一瓶香檳。

 “多少?”

 “多少什麼?”Arthur被Merlin熟練地在鍵盤上飛舞的手指給吸引住而分心。那靈巧、纖長又優雅的手指。

 “我的薪水。你要幫我加多少?”

Arthur現在根本沒辦法想這些。“隨便你開。你可以等我們回去之後再算算看。”

 “我可以自己決定我的加薪?”

 “沒錯。”

 “我可以直接在數字後面加個零嗎?”

Arthur想了一下。“小意思。”

 “是的。” Merlin同意。“那就這麼做吧。” 他看起來很開心。Arthur想著應該幫Merlin多加兩個零才對。反正也只是兩倍的小意思。“那這樣我薪水就比Gwen還高了。”

 “她自找的。”Arthur認為Merlin說的對。Gwen是負責訂房的，現在Merlin會躺在自己身旁全是Gwen的錯。  
Merlin 的髮間有片迷路的玫瑰花瓣， Arthur 不自覺的盯著它，看起來真的好可愛。可能只是因為 Merlin— 現在正趴在床上看著他的 Merlin 才那麼可愛吧。  
“全是Gwen的錯。” 或許他該送Gwen花道謝才對。

 “你姊姊才是主謀。”Merlin一針見血地指出。“她告訴我，她希望我們倆可以結婚。”

這才不是Morgana最糟糕的點子。

 “你知道我們現在該怎麼做嗎，”Arthur慢慢地說著，因為他有個絕妙的好計畫，而他想要好好的享受這一刻。

 “再點更多的香檳?” Merlin提議，撿起了空酒瓶，期待裡頭還有點酒的倒了倒。

 “好，就這麼做。”Arthur贊同道，期待著客房服務會帶著剛才加訂的香檳，多預留一瓶也不錯。“不過我有個更好的點子。”

Merlin轉過身並仰望著Arthur。他的襯衫上卡著幾片碎掉的花瓣。

“更多的玉米片?”

大部分的玉米片都是Merlin吃掉的，而且這也是Arthur希望的。

 “那也來點，但那不是我的計畫。我們應該給Morgana跟Gwen好看。”

 “給他們好看，”Merlin複誦著。 “好主意!他們真的很壞。”

 “壞透了。所以…我們應該要…做那個…”Arhtur用手在螢幕上揮了揮。“那個結婚的東西。”Arthur笑瞇瞇的看著Merlin，對自己感到非常驕傲。“這會給他們好看。”

Merlin大笑。“他們的臉一定會是個經典。史上最棒笑話！”

 “就這麼辦！現在幾點?”

Merlin看了手錶。“快六點了。還有三個小時。我們可以打電話通知他們，這樣他們就能在時裝秀結束後趕來來參加了。”

 “噢不。” Arthur對Merlin說著。“他們之後可以看DVD。整個儀式都會被記錄下來的，瞧。” Arthur從另一頭的床邊桌上拿起來一份看起來有用的飯店手冊。“觀禮人，DVD，15張跟貓王合影的照片。”

 “我媽超愛貓王的。”Merlin再次提起。“他會在DVD裡唱歌嗎?”

Arthur仔細地閱讀著。“ 你會拿到一…哼哼…一隻獵犬填充玩偶!” 

Merlin坐起身來並轉頭看著。“婚禮進行期間及儀式結束後會有15張跟貓王的合照…喔你看，還會有一個貓王的結婚蛋糕耶，還真是俗氣啊…”

 “所以貓王婚禮完全不俗氣呢， _Mer-_ lin。”

 “我們不會真的結婚，對吧?”Merlin確認問著，仍然看著同一頁。“這只是給觀光客做的事吧?”

這當然是給觀光客玩玩的。Arthur又再看了一次那頁說明。不，這不可能是個正式的婚禮。貓王婚禮就是個笑話。“這不會是個合法的婚禮的，這只是個山寨貓王秀，所以我們還是要結，對嗎?”

Merlin熱烈的點著頭。“我媽看到DVD時，一定會很高興的…”

\---

九點整，Geoffrey最後的一對愛侶走進了小禮堂。

走路可能不是正確的說法。踉踉蹌蹌地走還比較接近。他們還巧妙地打扮了自己，看的出來那套設計師西裝所費不貲，而他們還加購了全部的婚禮套組。所以他得唱三首歌。三首!

Geoffrey看著他們，等待著川流而至的賓客，尤其是他期待的那個出現。但會場裡只有George，如同往常那般一臉擔憂的站著。

那年輕人，已被確認是Merlin的那位，跟HunithEmrys長的一點也不像。Geoffrey再度拿起手上的資料，只是怕他搞錯般的確認著。但沒錯，毫無疑問的，這個人就是Gaius最愛的外甥，Geoffrey從未見過他的父親，也許Merlin長得像爸爸。

不管是Arthur還是Merlin，都非常非常的醉了。通常Geoffrey會拒絕這樣的人，因為結婚是件嚴肅的事，而且他可是專業的。就算是打扮成貓王的樣子也是一樣。但這次的機會難得，如果他們一時衝動而決定結婚，Gaius一定會非常生氣，因為他將錯失牽著Merlin手進場的機會。再者，每對開心的佳偶回家時都會拿到婚禮實況DVD，可以跟家人分享他們新婚的喜悅，Gaius絕對會看到是誰主持了這場婚禮。不可否認的，Geoffrey事後會拿掉假髮跟墨鏡好讓他可以被認出來，雖然會有點詭異，但絕對值得。

Geoffrey以一首’It’s Now or Never’熱情開場，另外還加上些許臀部搖擺。接著歡迎他們來到愛之教堂，試著忽略他們醉醺醺地大笑後，便開始主持結婚儀式。

 “被深愛的人們啊，”他開始說著。“我們今天相聚於此地目的是為了見證Arthur與Merlin，見證他們倆交換莊嚴的盟誓的這一刻，如果還有任何猜疑的心思，把握現在說出，因為過了今天機會將不再 (If there are any suspicious minds here present it's time to speak now or never.)。”

Geoffrey環視了教堂。他聽到Merlin試著掩飾他的傻笑。現在還是一樣是個討人厭的淘氣鬼…

“Arthur和Merlin，請跟著我複誦…”

Geoffrey心想，Merlin可能決定笑滿整場儀式，而Arthur也沒好到哪裡去。他念了許多傳統的婚誓，但只能聽到“誰愛你啊，寶貝?” 從四處傳來。

“現在可以交換戒指了。”

Merlin和Arthur面面相覷，對交換戒指這件事明顯感到疑惑。要參加結婚儀式的人最好是會忘了準備戒指，Geoffrey心裡想著。接著Arthur從他的拇指中拔起了一枚銀色戒指，然後套在Merlin的無名指上。無疑地，這戒指根本就不是Merlin的尺寸，隨時都可能會掉下來。這也是他們自己的問題，Geoffrey又想。

 “現在我以神的名義，正式宣布你們成為伴侶，你可以親吻…”

Geoffrey 看著Arthur傾身，再認真不過的，親吻了他的新婚丈夫。不知為何，Merlin在這一刻看起來有點驚訝，接著熱情的回吻著。

 “請記得，我們可是不接受反悔的(return to sender)。”Geoffrey對他們說。“你們必須溫柔地相愛直到生命的盡頭…”

他們兩人似乎沒有打算停止親吻，所以Geoffrey隨即開始唱著‘Love me Tender’ 他應該要繼續喋喋不休的念著愛的宣言(當然是從貓王歌曲裡節選出來的)，然後Arthur跟Merlin還得簽名登記才行，但是他們兩人完全沒有打算停止親吻。因此，他以‘Can’t help falling in love with you’作為結束，並擺了一些pose跟這對吻到渾然忘我的兩人合影，拍完後，Geoffrey禮貌地咳了聲。Arthur跟Merlin終於分開，並看著Geoffrey。

 “非常感謝你，”Geoffrey鞠躬致意。“還有晚安。”，語畢準備離開時，他轉頭看著Merlin“幫我跟你舅舅致意，還有轉告他說，他才是個無趣的老頭。＂

留下這句話後，貓王離開了教堂。

\---

Arthur對自己感到相當滿意。

George已經準備好了蛋糕，證書以及獵犬紀念品，也放到他們房間了。照片跟DVD會在明天時準備好。所以他現在唯一能做的事，就是帶著他新婚、假裝的丈夫回到套房裡，看看他是否願意來個慶祝性愛，反正他們已經在教堂接吻了。

但理智突然流回大腦，告訴他不應該這樣做，Merlin是他的助理，而且他還有 **原則** 要遵守。  
但是當Arthur將第四瓶香檳喝下肚時，他停止聽從內心那無趣的小聲音。尤其是當他感覺到Merlin回應了他的吻之後，Arthur的理智早就拋到九霄雲外了。

 “你覺得還會不會有更多的香檳啊?” Merlin問。

就Arthur看來，Merlin可以擁有所有他想要的香檳。“George說他會幫我們再準備一瓶放在房間了。”

Merlin眼睛一亮的看著後方。“我愛蛋糕，” 他口齒不清的說著，踏著蹣跚的步伐差點又絆倒自己。Arthur趕緊用手環抱住Merlin讓他可以保持平衡。  
不過他們還在房間外面來著。

 “等等。”Arthur阻止Merlin直接走進房間。“既然都做了，那就要做到正確。”

他辛苦地抱起了Merlin而且腳步有些踉蹌地抓住門把。在喝完那幾瓶香檳後，每件事情都變得有點不對勁了。 “哇啊，你還真重。”

Merlin怒目注視著Arthur。“去你的!把我放下來!”

Arthur像是用丟的般放下了Merlin。這時房門在他們身後緩緩地關上。

“噢，你看，”Merlin開口。“浴缸又放滿水了，上面還撒滿了玫瑰花瓣還有蠟燭。以及更多的香檳。我愛這間飯店。” 他已經準備好拿起酒瓶打開。

結婚證書放在桌上，就擺在蛋糕的旁邊。證書看起來很正式，Arthur心想。上面有他們倆的簽名跟其他的。這東西一定可以騙到Morgana的。Arthur拿起一杯倒得很滿的香檳。  
Merlin手上也拿了一杯，Arhtur對著他的假扮丈夫敬酒說。“敬我們!”

“嗯…”Merlin喝了好大一口。“我們應該來切蛋糕。”

Arthur還滿想來片蛋糕的。也許還可以再來點墨西哥玉米片。他看了看四周有沒有刀子，而後眼光停在Merlin的臉上。“你還好嗎?”

剎那間，Merlin臉色變得蒼白。“我覺得很不舒服。”Merlin老實回答著，隨即轉身吐在點滿蠟燭的浴缸裡。

Arthur突然發現，這跟所謂浪漫的(假)新婚夜完全劃不上等號。

 

**Author's Note:**

> Geoffrey中間證婚的部分有幾段都是使用貓王的歌曲名，如 "suspicious minds","now or never" 及"return to sender"。


End file.
